degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/I'm Out
Let me start off by saying this: I can’t believe I spent three years of my life on this godforsaken website. Seriously, how I ever managed to stay I have no fucking clue. This has been the worst experience of my life. I mean sure I liked it at first. I can’t believe I was so naive. I honestly wish I could go back in time and slap myself in the face and tell myself to NOT join. This place has done nothing but piss me off in the year or so. Let me just list the ways: I was kicked out of chat because the mods were talking shit about Hunter & I and we just so happened to join at the same time they decided to start talking shit about us. * I have still yet to be given a real reason as to why I was demodded. Still no explanation as to why no one even consulted me about it and everyone was talking behind my back, but whatever. * My friend was being bullied and none of the admins did anything about it. * Got ridiculed for being ‘petty’ about some gifs even though everyone did the same thing a week later. * I almost got banned because of someone calling my friends a bunch of crude names and no one realizing where I was coming from. You all just jumped to her defense anyway. Oh and by the way, “Kaylin” catfished all of you. She lied about everything on here. And if you think I’m lying just ask why none of her friends talk to her anymore. * My friend was called a manipulative sociopath and no one even said anything about it. Or done anything for that matter. * I tried to make amends with all of you and you all ignored me except CC & CJ. CJ literally insulted the hell out of me and none of you did anything. * I was insulted for shipping a fictional ship on a TV show and when I tried to return the favor I was demonized. I’m sure there’s many more, but I’m not wasting my life trying to find them all. This place is a toxic mess, I’m surprised some of you even make it in the real world. It’s a joke. All you people do is complain and complain. If things don’t go your way, you yell about it. Some of you do have real problems, and I’m not so heartless as to not care, and I do feel for those of you who do. The majority, however, you all just find something to be pissed at. Living life like that won’t get you ten feet in the real world. No one will conform to your rules. No one will bow to your feet out there. I’m venturing off topic. Like I was saying, I was done with this site a long time ago. I only stuck around for a few of my friends who I had no other way of contacting. But I just can’t stay here anymore. I’ve been gone for almost a MONTH and no one has even bothered to check on how I am. It just proves none of you care about me. This place will never change. As long as the admins keep letting go how it’s going, it’ll continue to be a place where people will walk all over others that have differing opinions. No matter who, if you don’t agree with the Big 3, I’m sure you all know who I mean, you’ll be flamed. I can’t continue to be on a site where 20 something year olds, nearing thirty, treat me as if I am a child. I’m in highschool, I don’t need that drama carrying onto here. I have enough problems of my own. To those who did care for me, thank you. Ash, Tori(s), Kieran, Hunter, Maya, Michi, Gage, Ari, Brandon & Katie, you all treated me with respect. I hope we can all remain friends after this. I love all of you. CC, I know we had our ups and downs, but I considered you a friend, I still do. If you ever want to talk to me, I’m still on Skype. Red, you can still talk to me all you want about pokemon or whatever. I enjoy talking to you. Cam, I haven’t talked to you in forever, message me soon, okay? Yazzy, I wish we were still close. I wish you hadn’t have switched sides on me just like that. I still love you. Camille and Lauren, you guys are great admins. I just wish you didn’t allow the Big 3 to walk over the minority of us. I know you’re trying your best. It’s hard. Good luck. Rob & Dani, you both said you cared for me but I doubted it. You guys just seemed to walk all over me. Sorry for whatever I did. Actually, no I’m not. I just didn’t kiss your feet. Catie, you’ve hated me ever since I voiced my dislike for your ‘idol’. Whatever. You never liked me. Sarah, you honestly just piss me off. I never did anything to you. CJ, I was one of the main reasons you have that chat mod star. You repay me with hostility and shadiness. Lol. If I forgot any of you, sorry. You guys just didn’t leave that much of an impact on me. I hope this blog doesn’t get deleted. I tried to be as nice as possible. To any new users seeing this, just consider this a wake up call, a warning if you will. Flame me in the comments, I don’t care anymore. I don’t plan to return to this website. I can’t do it anymore. The princess has left the building. Category:Blog posts